1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for placing in a hot tub for converting the hot tub to a wading pool. More particularly, this device consists of a flat sheet which is designed to be placed in a hot tub having a seat and a foot well section, the sheet setting on the seat and covering the foot well section, so as to prevent small children from falling or stepping into the foot well section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes, townhomes, and apartments have hot tubs for the enjoyment of the owners or occupants. Hot tubs may be designed to complement a swimming pool or may be installed as a standalone facility. In either situation, the hot tub is typically designed with a seat and a foot well section, the user sitting on the seat and extending his legs into the foot well section, so as to relax in a sitting position. However, hot tubs or spas are generally unsuitable for small children unless under direct supervision because a small child may step into the foot well section of the hot tub, where the water depth is over the child's head, and may drown. Thus, there is a significant safety concern.
In use, warm water, with the possible addition of air bubbles, is circulated through the hot tub to provide the user with the relaxing feeling of warm water and air bubbles. Usually, a hot tub is designed to be approximately 3 feet in overall height with a seat around the circumference at a height of about 11/2 feet, designed for an adult to comfortably sit on the seat and rest his feet in the foot well section, with the majority of his body being under water. This presents an unsafe condition for young children under about 31/2 feet in height, in that the child may step off the seat into the foot well section where the water will be over the child's mouth and nose if the child is touching the bottom, thus requiring the child to float, swim or remove himself from the section or risk drowning. Thus, for many children under the age of about 5 who are less than about 31/2 feet tall, there is a danger of stepping into the foot well section of a hot tub and consequently drowning. Also, for children between the ages of about 5 and 10, there is a need for a hot tub having a lower depth so that the about 5-10 year old child may enjoy the benefits of the hot tub without the concern of the child inadvertently slipping into the foot well section, while having a greater area with a lower depth in which to play.
Thus, there exists a need for a way of converting a hot tub having a seat and foot well section into a wading pool so as to selectively permit the hot tub to be converted to a wading pool for the safety and enjoyment of young children.